From Pain, Awakening
by tiger002
Summary: When tragedy strikes the host club, they will find themselves involved in something greater than they could imagine. Things won't be easy for them, but together they might prevail. A masculine take on Shojo-Manga


Tamaki walked into school on yet another ordinary day. Recently, it seemed that everyday just blended into another and nothing really stood out for him.

"Hey Tamaki, you seem to be a bit down today," Honey said noticing his friend's grim expression.

"Yea, it's just nothing seems fun anymore."

"Eat some cake; it will make you feel better." Tamaki just continued walking, brushing off Honey's attempts to cheer him up.

"Are you ready Kaoru?"

"Yep Hikaru."

As Tamaki continued walking to his first class, he was pelted by water-balloons by the twins. However, unlike normal, he just walked into his math class as if nothing had happened.

"Wow, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know."

Kaoru followed Tamaki into the class and sat beside the soaked boy. "What's wrong with you? You normally react or something."

"I don't know; it just doesn't seem worth it. I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen today."

"Like what?"

"Just leave me alone," Tamaki said as he opened up a math book and began reading.

Kaoru walked away, not wanting to leave Tamaki, but knew there wasn't anything he could do if he wouldn't let him

After class, Tamaki was walking down the hallway, on the way to see his friends, when a strange person approached him. "How do you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

The strange person paused for a moment, trying to decide what to say next. He had bright red hair and was clothed in a green hoodie and bright blue pants. The strange figure stood out in any crowd, especially in a Japanese school like this.

"Who are you anyway?"

"There are many answers to that. Some call me the dragon of lightning, others say I'm the guide of the perplexed, but today I am the one lost in confusion."

Tamaki lost now more than ever trying to figure out who this stranger was. "Should that make any sense to me?"

"Probably not," the stranger said with a more carefree tone.

"Okay then, if you don't mind I'll be on my way."

"Not yet," the weird person said as he grabbed Tamaki's shoulder, "No one should know about what's going to happen today, but why do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how much I can tell you."

"You want to talk to me, but you don't want to tell me anything?" Tamaki asked, being quite confused by the stranger's actions.

"You don't understand the situation I'm in. You and your friends in the host club are more important than you realize. However, you may not live to see the greatness in store for you. Just be aware, that things won't be as easy as they seem."

The strange person walked away, but as Tamaki followed him, he vanished. No, it wasn't the stranger that vanished, but Tamaki.

_

"Are you ready to get started?" Mori asked.

"We should wait for Tamaki to get here," Honey said.

"Maybe he's not coming today," Kaoru said, "He doesn't seem like himself."

"I'm really worried about him," Hikaru added.

"That's not the only problem we have," Kyoya said walking into the room. His expression showed that he was putting every effort in maintaining his normal composure, but they could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" the others asked as Kyoya led them into a closet where they kept many of the props.

"What happened to her?" Honey said as he saw the pale face buried in the various costumes.

"I don't know," Kyoya solemnly said, "This is how I found her."

"Is she…" Hikaru said, unable to finish the question.

Kyoya just shook his head. Even while he was normally cold and distant, something as bad as this got to him. "Haruhi is dead," he finally said.

Pulling the body out of the closet, the found no signs of murder, or any physical evidence that would explain it. They immediately cancelled the host club for the day, and called the police. While waiting for the cops to arrive, the same stranger that talked to Tamaki earlier in the day walked into the room.

_

A/N: Who is this stranger? What happened to Haruhi and Tamaki? Why does it seem like the author knows nothing about Ouran High School Host Club? Before you flame me for getting all the characters wrong, please know that I have never seen the anime or manga, and the only research I did for this was reading my friend's two fics and a couple pms from her. Now go ahead and flame.


End file.
